A Nyan Story
A Nyan Story A long time ago, the ancient peoples were in grave danger of being destroyed by an evil dark power. All hope was lost as the peoples watched their last moments, until a strange rainbow meteor came crashing into the ground. A creature rose from this meteor with all colors of the rainbow and a strange square shaped body. The creature saved the peoples from the darkness, and it began to be called Nyan Cat. Nyan Cat protected people for a long time, until it had to return to its home planet for a while, promising it would be back. This was a time when science was advanced and complex. The Nyan Cat didn’t return for a long time, because it was defending its home planet from an evil being. The people thought it wasn’t coming back, so scientists tried to recreate the Nyan Cat, but they failed miserably. They created an evil creature that came to be known as Tac Nayn. He took over the world while the people watched without hope, like the ancients. One day, the Nyan Cat returned, and saw how the people of earth were being treated, and proceeded to defeat Tac Nayn. Tac Nayn was banished into a different dimension, with no way to return, but his last words were: I will defeat you one day! Nyan Cat continued to watch over earth, until Tac Nayn found a way out of his dimension, and proceeded to attack earth and Nyan Cat. They fought a hard battle, Tac Nayn was much tougher. However, Nyan Cat was going to be destroyed, but a longtime friend stepped in front of the beam and took it herself. This angered Nyan Cat beyond anything ever seen before, and he became a being of the light temporarily and defeated Tac Nayn. Tac Nayn crashed into a planet, but it is unknown if he was killed or not. However, a new and deadly threat began to face planet earth, Colorless. Colorless was known for sucking the color out of worlds and letting them crumble into nothing. Soon he came to earth, and tried to suck the color out of the world. Nyan Cat immediately sprang into action, but Colorless was to powerful, and Nyan Cat was defeated, but not killed. Knowing he couldn’t defeat Colorless himself, Nyan Cat began to look for a creature with equal power to himself. He then found Tac Nayn. Tac Nayn was about to destroy Nyan Cat, but Nyan Cat begged him to help him save earth. Tac Nayn decided to help, because the earth was his home too. They took on Colorless and teamed up. The fight was long and hard, but in the end Nyan and Tac started to get and advantage. Then though, Tac Nayn was about to be killed, but Nyan Cat sacrificed himself! Tac Nayn, confused, but rather angry, managed to destroy Colorless with a strange beam of darkness. Looking down to where Nyan Cat had fallen, he approached Nyan Cat. Why did you sacrifice yourself for me? He asked Nyan Cat. Nyan Cat replied: I am tired of fighting you, but please protect the earth like I did, and I'm sorry I if I ever did anything to you. With those final words, Nyan Cat died, but Tac Nyan became good and proceeded with Nyan Cat's wishes. He began to protect the earth and the people were always protected.